


Double kind of deal || Prompt #8

by stylesgryles



Series: Super-duper prompts [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, M/M, Party, Threesome
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim powiedział(a): Piszesz prompty?? *O* Ja chce jednego! No więc Larry. Są urodziny Harry’ego i Styles spędza cały czas z Nickiem. Louis jest cholernie zazdrosny i się upija. Koniec końców Nick i Harry pieprzą go na balkonie. <3 kc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double kind of deal || Prompt #8

**Author's Note:**

> ❤ MOŻECIE WYSYŁAĆ MI PROPOZYCJE PROMPTÓW!!! SKRZYNKA OTWARTA! STARAM SIĘ REALIZOWAĆ KAŻDY POMYSŁ!!! ❤  
> ( tutaj lub jak napiszecie do mnie to podam wam tumblr )

Harry kończył w tym roku 21 lat. To by wyjaśniało dlaczego w jego mieszkaniu jest pełno przypadkowych, i nie całkiem przypadkowych, ludzi. 

 Muzyka dudniła głośno, wprawiając w ruch ludzi i szkło. W salonie było ciemno i tłoczno, na podłodze leżało jedzenie i zgniecione, papierowe kubki. W kuchni kilkoro ludzi rozlewało alkohol, a w łazience kilkoro z nic postanowiło się “bliżej zapoznać”, cokolwiek by to nie znaczyło. 

Harry natomiast leżał na swoim łóżku, z dala od centrum imprezy. Nick czule przeczesywał palcami jego loki. 

-Wiesz, teraz jesteś już legalny w Ameryce. -Zauważył starszy. 

-Chcesz mnie zabrać do Ameryki żeby to wykorzystać? -Zapytał zadziornie. 

-Tego nie powiedziałem, ale skoro tak sprawiasz sprawę…-Nick zmienił swoją pozycję, tak, że teraz wisiał nad młodszym chłopakiem.  Spojrzał w jego zielone, nieco nieobecne oczy i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Zanim zdążył zrobić pierwszy ruch, usta bruneta przywarły do tych jego. Harry całował go namiętnie, być może w pewien sposób niechlujnie. Starszy wplątał swoje palce w jego loki, złapał jego kark i po chwili przekręcił chłopaka tak, że ten siedział na jego udach, z nogami zaplecionymi wokół talii Grimmy’ego.  Harry włożył ręce pod jego koszulkę i zaczął gładzić jego plecy, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej siebie. Nick przygryzł jego wargę, zaczął znaczyć ścieżkę całusów wzdłuż żuchwy, aż po tatuaż jaskółek.  

Ich pocałunek przerwał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Ich spojrzenia natychmiast otrzeźwiały, w drzwiach stał Louis. (Trzeba przyznać, że całą imprezę szukał Harry’ego, był zazdrosny, że cały czas spędza z Nickiem, a nie nim).

 -Lou? -Zapytał Harry, jego usta były wyjątkowo różowe i napuchnięte.

 -J-ja przepraszam, oops.

 -Nie! Nie! Lou zaczekaj. -Harry poderwał się z miejsca. 

-Nie Harry, jest w porządku, nie wiedziałem, że tu będziecie. 

-Nie musisz wy- możesz zostać.-Zaproponował cicho.

 -Co?-Szatyn zmarszczył brwi w nieporozumieniu. 

-Mam na myśli… No wiesz jeśli chcesz, może… 

-Harry co ty mi proponujesz? 

-Są moje urodziny, zawsze chciałem tego spróbować. -Przyznał nieśmiało. 

-Mówisz poważnie?-Wypytywał niedowierzanący Louis.  
-Nie daj się prosić solenizanta. -Krzyknął Nick, siedzący na łóżku. Louis wzruszył ramionami w niemej odpowiedzi. 

Lokaty chłopak podszedł do niego, objął jego biodra i zaczął powoli, niewinnie całować. Idą w tył, bez jakiejkolwiek asekuracji, młodszy chłopak zaprowadził ich na łóżko.  
Siedzieli tam we troje, najstarszy z nich, obserwował obściskującą się parę. Harry odłączył się od Louisa i zbliżył głowę Nicka, tak by on też mógł dołączyć się do pocałunku. Znaleźli komofrtową pozycję, w której mogli stykać ze sobą swoje języki. Harry, ani Louis nigdy wcześniej tego nie robili, dla Nicka nie było to nic nowego.

  
Zaczął on rozpinać czarną koszulę najmłodszego chłopaka, a podczas kiedy brunet zajęty był całowaniem Louisa, Nick zassal delikatnie jego sutek. Całkowicie zdjął z niego koszulę i ułożył go płasko na łóżku. Razem z Louisem ustawili się pod dwóch stronach solenizanta. Ssaki oba jego sutki i całowali całą długość jego torsu. Harry czuł jak robi mu się gorąco. Wplątał swoje palce we włosy obojga mężczyzn. Wkrótce szatyn rozpiął jego rozporek i zsunął, z jego długich nóg, spodnie. Wrócił do gumki jego bokserek, nad którą, w miejscu wytatuowanych laurów, Nick robił mu ciemną malinkę. Szatyn zachaczył palcami i powoli zciągnął je z niego. Penis bruneta leżał teraz na jego brzuchu. Nick objął go u podstawy, czekając aż Louis zrobi to samo, po czym oboje zaczęli go lizać. Najmłodszy chłopak wygiął plecy w łuk, czując oba języki, błądzące po jego męskości. Nick i Louis całowali się z członkiem chłopaka pomiędzy nimi.

  
Gdzieś w połowie tego wszystkiego, postanowili, że to Louis będzie na dole. Dlatego też, oboje, Harry i Nick rozciągali teraz jego dziurkę. Młodszy krzyżując w niej swoje palce, a starszy liżąc skórę dookoła. Szatyn jęczał z przyjemności.  
Harry nie chciał, by cokolwiek go bolało, kiedy będzie musiał zmieścić w sobie dwa penisy, więc wsunąl w niego, aż cztery palce, kierując kciuk na środek swojej dłoni. To było dużo, podchodziło nawet pod fisting. Louis zagryzał materiał pościeli.

  
Kiedy zdecydowali, że jest już gotowy, chłopak nasmarował swoje wejście lubrykantem. Najmłodszy z nich ułożył się na łóżku, czekając, aż szatyn się na nim opuści. Kiedy to zrobił, Harry wypychając biodra w przód, sam zaczął ssać penisa Nicka, ktory stał obok i odgarniał jego loki z czoła.  
Po kilku minutach Louis był już spocony przez podskakiwanie na dużym penisie lokatego. Oparł się dłońmi o jego silną klatkę piersiową, na swoich plecach poczuł dłoń Grimmy'ego. Mężczyzna ustawił się przed wypełnionym wejściem szatyna i sapiąc powoli wsuwał się do środka, czując tarcie przez członka Harry'ego.

  
Louis uspokoił oddech, lokaty starł kciukiem łzy z jego policzków, a Nick całował kojąco jego plecy. Przyzwyczaił się do takiego wypełnienia, mężczyźni zaczęli się w nim poruszać, na zmianę wypychając biodra w przód.  
Harry obejmował jego barki, by go podtrzymać, a Nick podpierał się o jego biodra. Mieli nadzieję, że nie wejdzie tu nikt inny, a głośna muzyka zagłuszyć ich jęki.

  
Ujeżdżając Harry'ego, Louis odwrócił się za siebie, by pocałować niechlujnie Nicka i z jego śliną odwrócić się z powrotem do lokatego.  
Szatyn czuł, że jest już blisko, Harry i Nick widzieli w jaki sposób drży jego ciało; starszy objął jego penisa, a młodszy drażnił jego biodra. Kiedy chłopak w końcu doszedł niemal krzycząc z przyjemności, jego mięśnie pulsowały na penisach dwóch mężczyzn.  
Po nim doszedł Nick, kiedy poczuł, że szczyt jest bliski, wyszedł z szatyna i wystrzelił spermą na brzuchy pozostałej trójki, Harry doszedł w Louisie. Jego sperma spływała z rozciągniętej dziurki chłopaka.  
  


Kiedy cała trójka wyczyściła się i złapała oddech, Nick wstał z łóżka i przechylił do dna swojego, dawno zapomnianego, drinka.  
-Twoje zdrowie!-Mrugnął do Harry'ego.  
-Najlepszego Harry.- Louis natomiast pocalowal go w policzek.


End file.
